Pirata x Conquistador
by Hitsuki Minamishi
Summary: R-18 UK X SPAIN.  Las luchas entre Inglaterra y España por la conquista del Mediterráneo siempre han sido algo conocido por todos, sin embargo, algo más de poder, orgullo y determinación surge entre ambos paises. Aviso: Yaoi/violación.
1. Chapter 1

El suelo estaba frío y húmedo, las cadenas le estaban haciendo polvo las muñecas, todo eso sin contar las múltiples heridas que sufría todo su cuerpo; se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y recogió el sabor del suelo, una mezcla de arena y sangre que no pudo más que agradecer ya que podría ser mucho peor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar la luz del exterior, esta cayó sobre su cuerpo como un manotazo que le hizo agachar la cabeza por la claridad; sin embargo, reconoció el sonido de las pulcras botas contra el suelo de piedra, el roce de la gabardina de terciopelo rojo que se movía con insultante suavidad a cada nuevo paso que se acercaba a él.

Antonio levantó la cabeza con cuidado frente a su captor y Arthur le devolvió la mirada con un gesto prepotente y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué miras con esos ojos?-espetó el inglés.

Odiaba la mirada que tenía, la odiaba más que nada en el mundo, esos ojos puros y orgullosos que no habían sido nunca oscurecidos por la soledad, la pena, ni la vergüenza, a pesar de por todo lo que había pasado, tantas humillaciones…sin embargo el llamado Imperio Español no caía por mucho que tropezase y eso enervaba al británico.

-¿A quién voy a mirar sino a ti, maldito inglés?-sonrió Antonio sin apartar los ojos de él, sabía que su mirada era una ventaja frente a Arthur, pero esa misma ventaja podía enfadar lo suficiente al pirata como para ganarse algo más que una paliza.

-TSK.- Arthur desvió la mirada cerrando la puerta de un golpe, la celda volvió a quedar en la oscuridad salvo por una pequeña antorcha.- Déjate de estupideces Antonio…-comenzó con voz seria para dedicarle luego una sonrisa retorcida.- …sabes exactamente cuáles son las reglas del juego…

El español sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, claro que lo sabía, lo había sufrido ya tantas veces… El inglés tenía fama de ser un cabrón en toda regla, y orgullosamente lo demostraba, no tenía piedad ante nadie, incluso si precisaba matar a algún enemigo, dominaba todos los mares del mundo salvo el Mediterráneo, que era propiedad del español. A pesar de ello, Antonio no había sido eliminado aún y ni él mismo sabía por qué. El gran Imperio Británico era más poderoso que él, y le había tenido encarcelado un sinfín de veces, en las cuales le había golpeado, amenazado y humillado de la peor forma posible. Arthur no era suave con sus torturas, sin embargo siempre conseguía salir vivo sin que el pirata ofreciese una mayor resistencia.

Le miró con su orgullo marcado en su mirada.-No voy a hacer nada, sabes que nunca me ofreceré a hacer algo como esto…

-No estás en una posición para opinar, conquistador…-murmuró el inglés recostándose contra una pared cercana mientras tomaba la cadena que cortaba la libertad de Antonio, tirando de un movimiento rápido de ella que hizo que el español cayera a sus pies.- Al menos si no quieres que le pase nada a tu pequeño sirviente…

La mención de Lovino hizo que Antonio frunciese el ceño con verdadero odio.

-No te atrevas a tocar a Romano…-espetó provocando una risa en su carcelero jactándose de él.

-Vuelvo a repetírtelo pues…-rió tirando de nuevo de la cadena para hacer que se incorporase un poco, lo justo para llegar a su oído sin tener que agacharse demasiado mientras Antonio ahogaba un quejido de dolor por las cadenas que le ataban.- Haz lo que tienes que hacer, Toño…-susurró con una voz pervertida en su oído para morder después su oreja y soltar las cadenas de golpe haciéndole caer de nuevo al suelo.

Antonio se mordió el labio y se acercó arrastrándose hasta él, levantándose sobre sus rodillas para quedar a la altura del británico, que sonrió de lado al verle dispuesto a colaborar.

Con el ceño fruncido y cierta repulsión agarró la tela del pantalón del británico tirando de ella hacia abajo intentando bajarla, sabía cuáles eran los servicios que se esperaban de él y que Arthur no estaría satisfecho hasta haber hecho con su cuerpo todo lo que quisiera, igual que siempre. Cuando el miembro del pirata quedó destapado Antonio intentó reprimir una muestra de desprecio ante lo que debería hacer a continuación. Al ver dudar al español, Arthur enredó los dedos en su cabello tirando con algo de fuerza de él para levantarle la vista.

-¿Qué ocurre, Antonio? ¿Has olvidado como me la chupabas la última vez?-sonreía con sorna, trataba al español como si fuese una prostituta en vez de como un igual, no había ni un mínimo respeto en su voz cuando se dirigía a él, solo porque se creía superior, el mayor imperio sobre la tierra, el Gran Imperio Británico. Él era el Imperio Español y aunque se sentía orgulloso de ello no iba con la prepotencia del inglés. Miró a Arthur con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes que nunca haré eso por iniciativa propia, cualquier cosa es mejor que eso, incluso comería tu asquerosa comida antes de meterme eso en la boca…

Arthur sonrió de forma que Antonio sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, su sinceridad a veces le jugaba una mala pasada, esta era una de esas veces. Con un movimiento rápido, Arthur rozó su cadera con la cara del español, pasando su miembro por ella.

-No me importa que te guste o no, comienza a chupar y cállate…-ese tono amenazante no le gustó nada a Antonio, sin embargo se apartó de él asqueado y sin intención de volver a quedar a esa escasa distancia a pesar de que aún le agarraba del pelo.-…si no quieres que quien te sustituya en tu puesto sea Romano.

Era la segunda vez que Arthur le amenazaba con hacer algo al pequeño si no respondía como él quería y podía afirmar que no habría una tercera amenaza, nunca había una tercera con Arthur.

Con lentitud y la mirada baja, hundido y humillado, Antonio comenzó a lamer el miembro del pirata, intentando refrenar los deseos de morderle y arrancársela para que no pudiera seguir con estas malditas violaciones, pero si no quería hacer enfadar más aún al inglés tendría que soportar aquellas horribles torturas.

-Siempre te haces el duro, pero sé que acabas disfrutándolo…-susurró Arthur cuando el ritmo de la boca del español aumentó.- Sino no gemirías como gimes cuando te toco, ni te pondrías duro por chupármela…¡tsk! ¡He dicho que cuidado con los dientes!-se quejó tras recibir un pequeño mordisco molesto del español, al cual le costó un doloroso tirón de pelo.

Antonio ahogó un quejido al sentir como le agarraba del pelo con más fuerza y procuró no morder de nuevo, le molestaba que le tratase así, pero en una cosa Arthur tenía razón, a pesar de odiar a ese hombre por quien era y por lo que hacía, Antonio no podía controlar su propio cuerpo cuando se encontraba cerca de él y sabía que al inglés le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, sus cuerpos se buscaban y deseaban aunque fuese a la fuerza, una fuerza que solo dejaba magullado al español.

Oyó un pequeño gemido por parte de Arthur, que le indicaba que el pirata no aguantaría mucho más, pero en lugar de obligarle a tragar, se apartó de él y le abrió la camisa acariciando el torso tostado del español.

-¿Qué haces?-se quejó Antonio al sentir las manos curiosas de Arthur recorriendo su pecho y deteniéndose sobre todo en sus pezones.-¿No has tenido suficiente?-Arthur sonrió ante este comentario, no, claro que no era suficiente.

Se acercó al cuello del español, mordiéndolo mientras pellizcaba uno de los pezones provocando un gemido ahogado en los labios de Antonio.

-Haré que me pidas que te lo haga… desearás que te meta Londres hasta quedar agotado…-murmuró en su oído antes de morderle la oreja.

La respiración de Antonio se aceleraba por momentos mientras Arthur mordía y succionaba sus pezones, las manos del inglés se movían por su cuerpo con facilidad ya que tenía manos atadas y eso le impedía defenderse de las audaces caricias británicas.

-¿Qu-qué tiene de divertido para ti hacer esto?-murmuró el castaño en un intento de apartarse de él o al menos de hacer reflexionar al británico de sus acciones.

-No hay mayor placer que ver tus malditos y orgullosos ojos cubiertos por lágrimas, contaminados de oscuridad, miedo y desesperación, esa maldita y pura mirada tuya… -fue un murmullo rápido en los labios de Arthur, más parecía una maldición o un mal de ojo que una respuesta a su pregunta.- Quiero mancharte, eres como yo… -de un rápido movimiento arrancó los pantalones del español, cortándolos con una pequeña daga.

Antonio ahogó una exclamación cuando sintió la prenda desgarrarse contra su piel y el sonido del cuchillo caer al suelo, demasiado lejos a su desgracia, y como las curiosas manos descendían desde su pecho a su trasero agarrándolo.

-Maldito…-se quejó y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del inglés.

-Shh…silencio, ¿o acaso no ves que esto te gusta más de lo que imaginas?-la oración terminó con una pequeña risilla que erizó el pelo de la nuca del español y le provocó un escalofrío que se intensificó al notar la mano del inglés sobre su miembro que sin saber debido a qué placer estaba despierto.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras su cabeza se negaba a reconocer lo que su cuerpo hacia obvio, debía ser alguna enfermedad, o algún veneno que le habían introducido en la bebida lo que le hacía reaccionar así. Su cabeza deambulaba entre estas ideas mientras el inglés acariciaba su miembro provocándole algún que otro incontrolado gemido. ¡Maldición! Tenía que controlarse, no podía ser que esto le gustase, nadie podía disfrutar así de una violación…sin embargo, no podía dejar de desear esas manos, cada caricia que hacía sobre su piel desnuda le abrasaba como si le estuviese quemando, le excitaba, le gustaba, acabar en los brazos de aquel pirata, por mucho que le maltratase con sus palabras y acciones.

Reconoció el roce de Londres contra su entrada, Arthur llevaba listo un buen rato y sin embargo había esperado a tenerle totalmente excitado antes de, simplemente, descargarse contra él.

Antonio cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando la inminente penetración, que a pesar de estar consciente de que llegaría no pudo reprimir un quejido al sentirle entrar por completo de un solo movimiento, agarrándose a las cadenas que aún presionaban sus muñecas; un par de lágrimas escaparon casi sin ser vistas por las mejillas del español, que sentía su entrada latir de dolor e intentar acostumbrarse al tamaño del inglés.

Por su parte Arthur solo había emitido un pequeño jadeo al entrar en él, había sido rápido, procurando llegar lo más profundo desde el principio, su respiración era pesada mientras se adaptaba a la cavidad del español, el cual le reprimía al rodearle tan estrechamente. Observó la espalda de Antonio, quien temblaba aún con cierta violencia acostumbrándose al dolor que le había provocado, y la acarició de forma ascendente besándole a la altura de la nuca para después dejar un pequeño mordisco en la misma zona, provocando otro gemido más por parte del español.

-Tan…estrecho como siempre, Antonio…-murmuró desde su espalda.- me alegra saber que nadie más aparte de mí se encarga de darte esto…

-Bastardo…-contestó con un hilo de voz temblorosa, seguía llorando, aquello dolía horrores y lo peor estaba por llegar cuando comenzase a moverse.- No…es como si…me gustase esto…

Arthur rió ante el comentario del español, siempre quejándose de que aquello no le gustaba, sin embargo siempre acababa disfrutándolo tanto como lo hacia él mismo.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de él con embestidas fuertes y certeras, intentando alcanzar la mayor profundidad que la postura le permitía, mientras Antonio gemía en una mezcla de dolor y placer por el repentino cambio de velocidad, no podía evitar que aquello le excitase a pesar del dolor mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin tregua, a disfrute total del inglés que salió de él justo para empujarle al suelo, haciéndole caer aparatosamente, ya que la atadura de sus manos le impedía frenar el golpe, y volver a penetrarle con fuerza sujetándole las piernas en alto.

Antonio procuró girar la cara lo justo para no permitirle ver sus lágrimas cuando hizo esto, no le daría esa satisfacción al británico, su orgullo aún podía con eso, pero a su desgracia no pudo controlar los gritos de dolor que le supusieron las nuevas estocadas de su violador.

-Párame…-murmuró entonces Arthur, desconcertando al español.-Ruégame que pare…-Antonio se dio cuenta de que el mismo inglés se había dado cuenta del daño que le estaba produciendo, le temblaban las manos con las que le sujetaba las piernas, pero quería desbancar el orgullo del español, que rogase por su cuerpo a alguien como él.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y procurando que no le temblase la voz, Antonio murmuró su respuesta entre algún quejido ahogado.- Ni en sueños, maldito pirata… si quieres frenar, por tu conciencia y para poder sentirte mejor…-no pudo continuar porque Arthur ya volvía a la carga.

-¡He dicho que me pares! ¿O a caso te gusta esto? –le embestía cada vez más fuerte y Antonio notaba que la sangre resbalaba ya desde su entrada debido a la fuerza de Arthur.

Pero él solo levanto la mirada, el dolor era tal que ni las lágrimas podían consolarlo, por lo que había dejado de llorar, su mirada desafiaba en una lucha de orgullo al inglés, quién le golpeó, dejándole una mejilla hinchada y terminó dentro de él apresuradamente antes de salir y dejarle ahí tirado y dolorido.

-No vuelvas…a mirarme así nunca…

La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe; aunque era físicamente el que estaba en peor estado, Antonio se sentía el vencedor en esta ocasión, había conseguido enfadar al inglés, lo que a la larga le iba a resultar peor, pero resistiría una y otra vez, nada podía vencer al orgullo español. Sintió que le pesaban los ojos y que su cuerpo se entumecía tanto de cansancio como de dolor y deseó dormir, descansar y soñar con que paseaba por las playas de su casa, tranquilo, en una época sin guerra en la que divisar un barco inglés desde la costa era impensable. Se dejó seducir por esa idea mientras cerraba los ojos, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, su cuerpo le daba pinchazos y temblaba. Se ovilló sobre sí mismo y trató de mantener aquella imagen idealizada de su tierra, a Romano esperándole con cara de pocos amigos y al Francés invitándole a una buena copa de vino y a su exquisita comida.

Arthur no había subido, se quedó esperando a que el cuerpo del español acabase de colapsar y pidiera descanso, sabía que el maltrato que le había dado era excesivo y ni si quiera su conciencia, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que violaba al español, no estaba tranquila.

Subió a su camarote una vez confirmado que estaba dormido y se encerró allí sin hablar con ninguno de sus oficiales, solamente pidió que cuando el español despertara lo mandaran directamente a su habitación y todos se alejasen de la zona mientras ambos estuvieran allí encerrados.

Dos horas más tarde de su orden, Antonio entraba en su camarote, se dio cuenta de que cojeaba un poco, seguramente del dolor y frunció el ceño.

-¿Ahora qué quieres? ¿No has tenido suficiente o al fin te has decidido a acabar con mi vida? –espetó el español, aunque no estaba en condiciones como para quejarse.

-Túmbate en la cama y calla…-fue la única respuesta del inglés.

-¿O-otra vez?-murmuró un poco alarmado, no podía ser posible, aún le dolía horriblemente la anterior. Sin embargo no tenía más remedio que acceder, su cuerpo no aguantaría si aparte de violarle de nuevo le pegaba también.-Al menos será la primera vez que me lo hagas en una cama…-espetó con burla.

-Sólo túmbate y calla, ¿no lo entiendes?- le había dado la espalda y rebuscaba entre los cajones de un pequeño arcón.

Bastante reacio, Antonio se tumbó en la cama del inglés, las sabanas eran las más suaves que había visto en su vida y el colchón más blando que aquel que compró especialmente para Romano. Maldijo la riqueza del inglés y agarró la almohada, si le hacía daño al menos se la rompería con los dientes y tendría que dormir con la cabeza en el colchón.

Se avergonzó de no poder crear una venganza más dura en ese preciso momento y enterró la cara entre las sábanas sin saber porque Arthur aún no se había abalanzado sobre él. Escuchó un ruido detrás suya y se estremeció al sentir la mano del inglés agarrar su pantalón desde atrás y tirar de él hacia abajo desnudándole de cintura hacia abajo, sin embargo le sorprendió lo que aconteció a ello.

Arthur pasaba un pañuelo húmedo con delicadeza, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el español que entendió en ese instante lo que estaba sucediendo; Arthur trataba de limpiarle, no solo eso, de curarle también, según pudo apreciar al girar la cabeza y ver varios botes de ungüentos.

-¿Qu-qué pretendes con esto?

-Te he dicho que te callaras, no molestes o no tendré cuidado a la hora de hacerlo.-espetó el inglés, con su normal malhumor.

-¿Por qué me curas? – repitió, necesitaba una explicación, era la primera vez que el joven británico se encargaba de esa parte.

-…-Antonio le vio dudar y por una vez pensó que tal vez el inglés no era tan malvado.- Si no se cura en condiciones a saber que infección podrías provocarme la próxima vez…-contestó seriamente, provocando una risotada amarga en el español.

-Ya decía yo que era imposible que se te removiera ni un ápice la conciencia…

Arthur no contestó a la ofensiva, continuó con su trabajo sin inmutarse ante los ahogados quejidos del español debido al dolor y escozor de los ungüentos sobre las heridas. Al terminar le lanzó el pantalón y abrió la puerta de su camarote.

-Elije… puedes marcharte ahora, tienes dos horas de ventaja en bote, sabes qué pasará si en las horas posteriores a lo referido te encuentro de nuevo…

Volvía a comenzar ese maldito juego de pillar entre ambas flotas, un juego que Antonio sabía bien que no era rival para el inglés, que acabaría de nuevo bajo su cuerpo, recibiendo nuevas embestidas.

-¿Qu-qué debo hacer para que no ataques mis tierras ni mis naves?-murmuró con pesadumbre el español.

-Supongo que…si estuvieras aquí siempre…no te andaría buscando y solo sería esperar a que accedieras a cederme el poder del mediterráneo.-el inglés sonrió con malicia- algo así como ser mi puta personal.-Arthur rió ante su propia ocurrencia.-Aunque no durarías ni una semana así…

-Y si aceptase… ¿dejarías de seguirme?-Antonio levantó la mirada seriamente, sus ojos brillaban de determinación.-Si soporto una semana tus tratos…dejarás de seguirme, de hundir mis tropas y de amenazar a Romano… dame un día para ir a casa y volver, si no aparezco puedes hacer con mis tierras lo que quieras…¿es un trato?

Arthur sonrió, el español no lo conseguiría, hasta su determinación y su orgullo caerían tras una semana de brutales asaltos.

-Trato hecho.-sonrió el inglés.- Tienes 24 horas, contando desde ahora… si no vuelves… empezaré por Roma.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento el horrible retraso, pero no sabía como subir capítulos así que se me ha acumulado el trabajo...a pesar de ello os traigo tres nuevos, espero que os gusten y que no me odiéis demasiado después de esto, me gustaría que sigáis leyéndome.

La apuesta entre Arthur y Toño comienza, pero...¿cuánto aguantarán?

Primer día.

Antonio suspiró mientras se lavaba la cara. Habían pasado 20 horas desde su acuerdo con Arthur y en cuatro horas más estaría de nuevo en aquel barco.

Sintió un escalofrío y se giró para contemplar a Lovino, el niño dormía plácidamente en su cama, le había dicho que no volvería por una semana y le había hecho una rabieta hasta caer dormido a su lado de puro cansancio. Se acercó al pequeño acariciándole el pelo con cuidado de no tocar su rizo, todo lo que hacía era por él, quería proteger a ese pequeño pero…también reconocía cierto placer oscuro en encontrarse con el británico, un placer del que se avergonzaba y que nunca admitiría ante nadie.

-España…-murmuró Lovino en sueños mientras una pequeña lágrima le caía por la mejilla. Antonio se enterneció con la visión, sabía que aquel pequeño le apreciaba, pero su personalidad no le dejaba admitirlo, era más orgulloso que el mismo España o ¿acaso no era cierto?-…España, bastardo…no quedan tomates…-La cara de aflicción del pequeño se volvió una mueca de pena y horror y Antonio asumió la realidad, el jefe estaba después de los tomates.

Se despidió de él besándole en la cabeza y marchó hacia su "cita" con el inglés. La acogida que tuvo no fue otra que la sonrisa de Arthur en su camarote.

-Un hombre de palabra, que honor, Antonio…

-Recuerda el trato, inglés…-avisó él.- …una semana…después podré volver a casa y no quiero volver a verte por mis costas.

La sonrisa de Arthur se ensanchó- Una semana es más que suficiente, o cedes, o acabarás destruido…-Antonio tembló ante tales sentencias, no quería que ninguna de las condiciones se cumpliera.- De todos modos…ahora eres mi fiel perro… -Arthur avanzó hacia él hasta acorralarle contra la pared; le levantó el mentón con un dedo y le miró directamente a los ojos- voy a hacer que pierdas ese maldito orgullo en tu mirada…-Antonio fue a replicar pero el británico ya invadía su boca, enlazando sus lenguas a pesar de la poca colaboración del español, quien había sido tomado por sorpresa.- Pon de tu parte, Antonio, sino esto será aburrido…-la única respuesta del español fue un gruñido que hizo reír a Arthur.- Vamos, Toño…sabes que acabará gustándote.

Las manos del inglés recorrieron la ropa con agilidad, buscaba los botones y cierres de todas las prendas, memorizando su localización para poder desvestirle a su gusto, comenzó apartando el gran abrigo rojo que envolvía al español, sin dejar escapar su boca a la que mantenía ocupada con su lengua. Antonio se resistía, no pondría de su parte en aquel juego privado del inglés. Apretó los dientes mientras sentía la lengua del otro acariciar sus labios y aquellas manos descendiendo por su cuerpo, buscando por todos los rincones, no podía evitar sentirse algo excitado al contacto de las manos del inglés, se odiaba a sí mismo por pensar así, por creer que aquellas manos incluso se sentían bien, pero otra parte de su cabeza el avisaba…"ya te dolerá"

Rápidamente sintió como su torso quedaba desnudo, Arthur iba a comenzar a atacar, se había acabado el forcejeo sin sentido que comenzaron minutos antes. Las manos del inglés recorrieron su pecho, pellizcando y frotando con cierta dureza sus pezones mientras Antonio hacia lo posible por callar sus quejidos, por no mostrar debilidad ante ese repugnante inglés que se estaba aprovechando de él.

-¿Estás asustado?- escuchó la voz del inglés en su oído, demasiado cerca…

Había cerrado los ojos y temblaba un poco, el inglés tenía razón, estaba asustado, iba a pasar una semana entera sufriendo ese maltrato, sabía que si cedía ante Arthur todo sería más ameno o incluso se aburriría de él y le apartaría como un juguete viejo. Este último pensamiento le dolió en algún lugar de su alma, pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello, Inglaterra atacaba de nuevo.

Con un rápido movimiento quedó desnudo frente a su captor, esta vez no estaba atado, pero no podía defenderse, habían hecho un trato…

-Tienes un buen cuerpo a pesar de como te trato…-murmuró el inglés observando atentamente el cuerpo que a pesar de las magulladuras y golpes sufridos anteriormente, conservaba su imperiosidad, un cuerpo hermoso y grácil que jamás se terminaba de corromper para rabia del inglés.

Antonio desvió la mirada molesto, sabía que lo único que importaba en este trato era el aguante, pero a pesar de no ser esta la primera vez que pasaba, a cada violación de Arthur, el joven español se sentía más un objeto en sus brazos. No es que quisiera ser "especial" para él, por supuesto que no…aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron brevemente de rojo mientras lo pensaba, sino que al menos, se merecía un mínimo reconocimiento, que lo tratase como a un igual y no como a una sucia puta barata.

Le giró apoyándole contra la pared con brusquedad, ¿dónde quedaba la idea de caballero inglés? Para Arthur seguro que en tierra firme, porque en el mar su mundo se transformaba. Agarró el pelo del español, tirando de él hacia atrás, sacando un pequeño grito de su boca que intentó callar a duras penas.

-Ahora Toño, pídeme que te lo haga, suplícame para que te lo meta…-murmuró perversamente, con la respiración más acelerada solo de la excitación de su propio pensamiento.-Pídemelo…

-Jamás…-contestó el español sin levantar el tono, sabía que podía escucharle perfectamente.

Arthur dejó escapar una suave risilla que puso la piel de gallina al español.-Conque jamás…-se acercó a su oído un poco más dejando escapar las palabras en un suave susurro, procurando excitar al español, que siempre había respondido a sus caricias incluso en contra de su voluntad. Lamió suavemente la oreja y luego la mordió, haciendo ahogar un quejido de dolor en Antonio cuando le arrancó uno de los pendientes que llevaba.-Te haré gemir, y me suplicarás que hunda Londres en ti hasta hacerte llorar y caer rendido a mis pies…

La amenaza terminó cuando Arthur le lanzó contra el suelo de la habitación, sacando un quejido de los labios del español, que anonadado vio como el inglés se quitaba él mismo el pantalón mientras le sometía poniéndole de rodillas.

Entrando en él sin ningún miramiento, Antonio extrañó a aquel Arthur que la vez anterior había optado por tratarle y curarle en vez de repetir una nueva ronda de sexo, ahogó un agónico gemido al notar la sangre en su entrada, aún no estaba bien preparado y él había entrado como si nada, de una sola y certera embestida que hizo saltar las lágrimas de los ojos del español a la vez que comenzaba el vaivén de caderas. La fuerza de las embestidas no conseguía arrancar los gritos de dolor que Arthur esperaba oír por lo que embistió con más fuerza mientras el español se retorcía mordiéndose el labio para controlarse hasta hacerlo sangrar, notó el sabor salado de sus lágrimas cuando cayeron hasta su boca.

-Vamos, deja de resistirte, sabes que deseas gemir y disfrutarlo, si no lo haces pensaré que no lo sientes lo suficiente…-rió la voz del inglés en su oído

-Cá-cállate…maldito hijo de pu…ah!-una estocada aún más fuerte le hizo callar la frase con un gran quejido de dolor saltándole las lágrimas de nuevo y sin poder cortarle ningún gemido más.-Ma-maldición…

-Sssh~ esas palabras no son propias de ti…-sonrió acariciando su mejilla con cierto mimo que estremeció al español.-Vamos…déjame oírte, Antonio…-el susurro en su oído hizo perder toda su fuerza a Antonio, quien gimió avergonzado de que aquello realmente le produjese placer.

Resignado, Antonio se entregó a aquel oscuro placer que sentía cada vez que el inglés le abrazaba reclamando su cuerpo, cada vez que le robaba un poco de su calor, entre frotes, caricias y respiraciones aceleradas, sin saber cuantas veces se venía o gritaba el nombre del pirata que le tenía apresado, así hasta caer rendido y casi sin conocimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí el segundo día de nuestros personajes, las cosas empiezan a ir algo raras entre los dos y apenas llevan un día conviviendo...

Día 2.

Antonio se despertó dolorido, sus caderas le devolvían un fuerte pinchazo a cada movimiento y sabía que en cuando se levantase un pequeño reguero blanquecino caería por sus piernas, recordándole el día anterior.

Miró a su alrededor, Arthur le había proporcionado una habitación pequeña y poco amueblada, para el gusto exquisito del inglés en decorar todo a su estilo de grandeza y prosperidad. El cuartucho de Toño contaba de una cama, bastante dura y una mesa con una pequeña pila para lavarse.

-Al menos es mejor que esa celda que ya lleva mi nombre…-rió irónico el español, dirigiendo una mirada a la puerta, por supuesto, cerrada con llave a cal y canto.

Arthur le había pedido, más bien obligado, a estar presente a las ocho para que le recogieran un par de sus hombres y le llevasen a su camarote personal. Maldiciendo su suerte, Antonio se vistió con lo que había quedado de su ropa el día anterior y se lavó con el agua de la pila, que al menos olía mejor que lo que vio luego era su desayuno.

-¿Cómo voy a saber cuándo son las ocho si en este sitio no hay ni una ventana, estúpido inglés?- masculló mirando las paredes.

Sin embargo la respuesta le llegó con el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose. El joven español se giró hacia ella, viendo entrar a dos hombres que sin ni si quiera decir una palabra, le agarraron las manos, colocando unos grilletes en ellos y le empujaron sin ningún miramiento fuera de la habitación.

-Malditos…-murmuró.

-¡Cállate español! No tienes derecho ni a quejarte…no sé qué ha visto el capitán en un enclenque como tú…

Según lo decía el hombre cayó al suelo inconsciente, dejando ver la figura imponente del pirata inglés y de su pistola, la cual Toño pudo adivinar que acababa de golpear el cráneo de su abusor.

-Ca-capitán…-tartamudeó el otro grumete bastante asustado por la presencia de su superior.

-Es mio…-contestó simplemente Arthur, guardando su arma en el cincho atado a su cintura de forma visible.-No es he dado permiso para golpearlo ni faltarle el respeto, eso solamente puedo hacerlo yo.- Los ojos verdes de ambos se chocaron en ese momento, cruzando una mirada que el joven pirata no supo cómo descifrar, por lo que prudentemente se mantuvo callado y apartando la mirada de él se dirigió de nuevo al pirata que quedaba en pie.- Vuelve a tu trabajo y llévate a ese idiota de aquí, que friegue la cubierta y prepare té.-una vez terminada su orden se dirigió de nuevo a Antonio que retrocedió un par de pasos asustado sin saber por qué.- Por aquí.-fue lo único que le dijo antes de comenzar a caminar delante de él.

Llegaron a una estancia bastante bien decorada, seguramente el camarote principal por lo cómoda que parecía la cama. Arthur se acercó a un mueble, sacando de una cajita del cajón con una pequeña llave plateada.

-Ven.-ordenó con una voz que no admitía réplica.

Receloso el español se acercó. Arthur le tomó de los grilletes y los abrió, dejándolos caer al suelo.

-¿Me-me liberas?-se atrevió a preguntar el joven, incrédulo de su buena suerte.

-¿Liberarte?-la risotada de su captor le hizo olvidarse de ese principio de fortuna- Necesito tus manos libres, tomar té con esas cadenas delante es desagradable por muy bien que te sienten.

Antonio gruñó por lo bajo, molesto, no le gustaba la adoración del inglés por tenerle encadenado.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y el pirata de antes entró en la habitación con una bandeja de plata y un exquisito juego de té sobre ella. Arthur ni si quiera le miró, esperó a que lo dejase sobre una mesa alta y ricamente decorada en madera y plata, se levantó a cerrar la puerta con llave cuando salió, dejándoles de nuevo solos. Encerrado en esa habitación, a solas con Arthur, Antonio sintió que moriría ahí en ese momento, pero Arthur solo se sentó en la mesa y tomando la tetera sirvió dos tazas.

-No pruebas la comida, tampoco bebes…¿es una huelga de hambre?¿Quieres morir?

-Si como me matará antes tu comida…-espetó el español, recibiendo un tortazo por parte del inglés.

-Bebe.-ordenó, mirándole serio y directamente a los ojos. Aunque Antonio mantuvo la mirada fija acabó cediendo, con los puños apretados y molesto, sintió el escozor de su cara. Sin más remedio tomo la taza entre sus manos, Arthur hizo lo mismo y tomó un sorbo corto.-No está envenenado, si es lo que te preocupa, yo soy la prueba.

-No estoy para fiarme de tus trucos…

-Me ofendes, soy un hombre de palabra, no me he acercado a tus tierras y menos a ese pequeño, además…-guardó silencio un momento, tomando otro pequeño trago de la humeante taza.-si quisiera matarte esperaría al último día del traro, ya que estás aquí debería disfrutarte…- el comentario fue seguido de una mano indiscreta sobre el trasero del español, quien dando un bote para apartarse derramó su toza de té, echándosela encima.-¡Cuidado, estúpido!-le gritó Arthur acercándose a toda prisa a él.

Antonio se apartó en un acto reflejo y cerró los ojos esperando un golpe como castigo por su torpeza. Sin embargo, el inglés solo comprobó que no había caído demasiado té sobre él.- Idiota, el té quema…-decia mientras buscaba un pañuelo entre sus bolsillos y lo mojaba en la jarra de agua que acompañaba a la tetera y lo pasaba por su cuello donde habían salpicado algunas gotas.

-Quítate la camisa ahora mismo- ordenó y Antonio obedeció sin rechistar por primera vez, no podía creer que volvía a ver a ese Arthur preocupado por él.- ¡TSK! Maldición, eres un torpe…

-Lo-lo siento…-se disculpó instintivamente, más de una vez le habían reñido por torpe y ya tenía asumido el disculparse por ello, sin embargo, nunca frente al pirata. Arthur le miró a los ojos y comprendió la situación algo alarmado. ¿¡Qué demonios hacia! Apartó a Antonio de un empujón, su respiración acelerada llamó la atención del español, al que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando le empujó una vez más hasta chocarle contra la puerta. No podía demostrar esa delicadeza con el español, no podía ser débil.

Mordió el cuello de Antonio al que se le escapó un quejido por la sorpresa del ataque. ¿Cómo podía cambiar tan rápido el inglés? O …simplemente había sido una trampa para bajarle la guardia….seguramente había sido eso…

Antonio cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó que el tiempo del nuevo ataque terminase rápido. Las manos del inglés le desvestían con rapidez, parecía molesto por algo y Toño no creía que fuese solo por haber derramado su caro té. Desnudo y contra la pared, Arthur le levantó a peso, entrando directamente y embistiendo con fuerza, con un soberano esfuerzo, Antonio procuró controlar su voz sin mucho resultado, había sido todo demasiado rápido y sin ninguna preparación, por muy acostumbrado que estuviese ya a las violaciones del inglés, no pudo reprimir los agónicos gritos y quejidos que salían entre sus labios, que eran casi tan inevitables como sus lágrimas. Una de las embestidas le hizo golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, aturdiéndole hasta perder el sentido, sin embargo supo más tarde que el pirata si había acabado aquella vez también; adolorido y manchado se despertó en el pequeño cuarto, le dolía la cabeza de los golpes y los hombros de apoyarse contra la pared. Se levantó con un gemido y reconoció el goteo de la visita inglesa, no podía entender qué había ocurrido, aquel cambio repentino…conocía las reacciones de Arthur y sabía que nunca lo hacía tan a la desesperada con él, siempre se controlaba, todo lo que le hacía era totalmente bajo su control, incluido cuando las violaciones llegaban a ser demasiado rudas, Arthur siempre se controlaba a voluntad, siempre sabía lo que hacía y cómo lo hacía.

El español se tapó con la sabana del pequeño lecho para ocultar su desnudez, el inglés no se había ni si quiera dignado a vestirle. Suspirando con resignación se levantó dispuesto a limpiarse, la cabeza le zumbaba como si hubiese una batalla naval en ella y tuvo que apoyarse en la cama para no caerse al suelo del mareo. Llevaba dos días de continuos ataques y la mayoría de sus heridas seguían sin curarse, por un momento temió perder la estúpida apuesta, no poder aguantar una semana…pensó en Romano, ahora mismo estaba a salvo, sabía que podía confiar en ello, pero…el precio de su protección era demasiado alto…

En su camarote, Arthur contemplaba aún sin poder creerlo sus propias manos, había forzado al español de un modo que no era común en él. Era cierto que odiaba a aquel chico que parecía brillar con luz propia, como si se tratase del mismísimo Sol, comparado con él, que podría parecerse más a un oscuro día de lluvia de su tierra natal. Sin embargo, ese odio nunca había sido más que envidia, quería ser como ese despreocupado chaval y que sufriera la oscuridad que conocía él; pero esta vez se le había ido de las manos, dejó ver de nuevo su preocupación por aquel muchacho, algo que había estado escondiendo al no saber lo que podía significar realmente. Era cierto que la seguía y le obligaba a hacer todas esas cosas buscando corromper esa luz pero esa obsesión por el español no podía ser solamente envidia, ni el propio Arthur era tan ambicioso.

Temblando de rabia por su poco control sobre sus actos, se prometió no volver a tocar al español, le dejaría libre, se retiraría a su isla natal o tal vez…cambiaría el rumbo, solo faltaban tres días de trato, en esos tres días no le tocaría, alejaría su atención del español, iría hacia el Este, a lo desconocido a aquellas tierras recientemente encontradas, tal vez se encontraría a Francia, podría haber una buena pelea y así alejaría su cabeza de esos ojos verdes.


	4. Chapter 4

Y hasta aquí he llegado en mi verano lleno de problemas y ajetreos...si este capitulo no so convence es normal, a mi tampoco, no tenía buen humor y he tenido un mal verano así que es lo que hay...

Suelo rolear como Iggy siempre en los foros por lo que me afecta también un poco el crecimiento de la relación en mi personaje favorito xD.

Día 3

Sabía que pasaban de las ocho de la mañana y aun así no había sido llamado, había escuchado a los marineros pedir un cambio de ruta, se alejaban aún más de sus tierras, tal vez Inglaterra pretendía volver a su casa.

Golpeó la puerta y se abrió la pequeña ventana que ocupaba la parte superior de esta, dejando ver la cara contrariada de un pirata maltrecho.

-¿Qué quieres, español?-gruñó.

Antonio frunció el ceño, que mala educación tenían esos ingleses.

-Buenos días…-murmuró molesto y algo irónico.-Quiero hablar con el capitán.

-JAJAJAJA ¿Echas de menos sus brazos?-rió con burla el pirata tiñendo la cara de Antonio de rojo.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-gritó avergonzado de esas palabras, notando como sus mejillas se incendiaban. ¿E-echar de menos ese abuso? No era idiota, nadie querría ser tratado así, so-solo se preocupaba porque no era normal en el inglés romper sus horarios, ¿quién se sentiría bien en las manos de ese idiota engreído por muy bien que lo hiciera y por muchas vueltas que le obligase a dar a la cabeza? Se palpó las mejillas al sentir que ardían, ¿su cabeza le jugaba una mala pasada o había pensado que el inglés no lo hacía nada mal? Abochornado volvió de nuevo a la puerta.-Solo quiero saber por qué no me habéis llevado ante él, ese imbécil tiene mal esperar y no quiero que lo pague conmigo…-tartamudeó.

-Lo dices como si no te gustase que lo haga.-volvió a reír.-Todos en el barco te hemos oído…-la sonrisa socarrona del pirata avergonzó aún más al español.-El capitán ha dado órdenes de no verte hoy, nos ha prohibido acercarte a él, estas de suerte, tal vez se haya aburrido ya de follarte, puede que esta noche nos deje a la tripulación divertiros contigo, me gustaría saber qué es lo que ve el capitán en ti…

La sonrisa del pirata puso la piel de gallina a Antonio que retrocedió asustado.

-¡Dejadme hablar con él!-gritó-¡Él no me dejaría con vosotros, malditos idiotas!

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-se burló de nuevo.

Antonio fue a replicar, a darle una respuesta contundente, pero tuvo que quedarse callado, ¿qué podía decir ante eso?, ese maldito tenía razón, el inglés tenía motivos de sobra para tirarle como un juguete una vez se aburriera de él, pero…a pesar de la última noche…no siempre era así…

En ese momento Arthur apareció en la cubierta, Antonio podía verle por el ventanuco de su puerta, el inglés daba órdenes de un modo que nadie podía encararle, la fiereza y el talante propio de un capitán, Antonio nunca le había visto así, se notaba que disfrutaba del mando y más aún de navegar. En ese momento Arthur dirigió una rápida mirada hacia la habitación del español, sin esperarse chocar contra aquellos ojos verdes; Arthur se sobresaltó aunque solo mostró un poco de desconcertó y rápidamente desvió la mirada de allí sin entender por qué.

Un puñal de hielo se clavó en el pecho del español, era poco común que Inglaterra le rechazase así, que le apartase la mirada tan rápidamente, son sabía lo que pasaba, se suponía que Inglaterra perdía su interés en él, entonces… ¿por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío?

Arthur corrió a refugiarse en su camarote, el corazón desbocado, le latía a tal velocidad que le dolía, apenas le había visto unos segundos y solo de pensar que no debía acercarse a él le había producido tal ataque de ansiedad que tuvo que huir de allí. Se llevó las manos a la cara intentando calmarse, los ojos del español se reproducían en su mente una y otra vez, esa expresión interrogante de Antonio, quien no comprendía la decisión que había tomado, le había parecido no solo extrañado, sino dolido, como si no le gustase la decisión de ser alejado de él. No, era imposible que el español desease estar en sus brazos, no era posible dado el trato que recibía a cada vez que se encontraban…pero la mirada de Antonio…, no sabía cómo reaccionar a ella, le recordó de nuevo, mirándole desde la habitación y a esa imagen se superpuso la de la noche anterior, los gritos, las lágrimas, los gemidos…, sangre, sudor y semen mezclándose en uno solo tras cada embestida.

Un jadeo ahogado se escapó de sus labios, había bajado la mano hacia su pantalón y mientras rememoraba cada embiste que había hecho en aquel cuerpo, el suyo mismo se comenzaba a caldear, recordó cada jadeo y gemido desde que se conocían y avivó su propio fuego con esos recuerdos hasta acabar en su mano. Las lágrimas ahora corrían por sus mejillas, no podía estar tan ligado a ese hombre…no podía continuar siendo débil por su culpa y aún menos sentirse así y no saber cómo identificar ese sentimiento. Con estos pensamientos Arthur se dejó caer en el suelo abatido.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí un capítulo más, he subido tantos de golpe como disculpa por la tardanza...

Acabé ayer este capítulo mientras iba en el tren y un hombre me miraba raro, mi primera lectora me ha dicho que le da pena Antonio al finalizar el capítulo...no sé como lo veréis vosotros pero me gustaría saber que pensáis, así que dejad muchos comentarios porfa. ^^

Os dejo también una página para que me preguntéis lo que queráis sobre el fic si veis que me demoro mucho o simplemente queréis preguntarme algo relacionado o charlar cualquier cosa, uso esta cuenta también como juego en un rol de hetalia así que no os asustéis si leéis algo raro xDD

/Piratea Thank You lectores~

Día 4

La mañana siguiente se fue muy parecida para el inglés. Se levantó de la acolchada cama, acariciando las suaves sábanas de terciopelo y suspiró, apenas había conseguido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche debido al español, cada vez que cerraba los ojos le veía gimiendo debajo de él y su corazón se aceleraba hasta hacerle despertar, jadeante y, por qué negarlo, excitado.

Se levantó de la cama y se lavó y vistió con su ropa de corsario, la casaca de piel roja y su sombrero fueron lo último en colocarse antes de salir del camarote, quería ver cómo iba el rumbo de vuelta a su casa y nada mejor que una mirada al mar le diría cuanto camino quedaba. Conocía esos mares como la palma de su mano, los había recorrido una y otra vez mientras perseguía al español hasta llegar a amarlos y desear poseerlos.

Por un momento su mente comparó ese amor y deseo con la imagen de Antonio; pero era imposible, para un pirata nada era mejor que el mar.

Se acercó a la habitación del español, ojeando por el ventanuco de la puerta, como dormía, hecho un ovillo en su cama. Deseó entrar y despertarle con su cuerpo bajo las sábanas, la idea de tenerlo y no catarlo le volvería loco a este ritmo, pero era orgulloso, más que él y solo tenía que esperar tres días más para ganar su apuesta, las cosas volverían a ser como antes, él un violador despiadado y el muchacho una presa más…

España se giró hacia la puerta aún dormido, mostrando unos ojos cansados pero dormidos, que estremecieron al capitán, ¿cómo podía dormir tan tranquilamente a pesar de todo? No quería perder su apuesta…no quería dejar de tenerle en sus brazos…

Toño se ovilló sobre sí mismo en la cama y abrió los ojos lentamente, al igual que un animal acorralado había sentido una presencia cerca de él, se giró y encontró los ojos verdes de Arthur muy cerca de él. Demasiado cerca. Sin embargo, en vez de alejarse, como hubiese hecho normalmente, alzó los brazos cruzándolos a su espalda y le besó. El propio Antonio estaba sorprendido de lo que hacía, pero el inglés no se inmutó, acariciaba sus labios con suavidad, aquello no parecía real, y menos después del desaire del día anterior.

-A-Arthur…-murmuró al romper el beso, pero el inglés ya le echaba sobre las sábanas de nuevo, no sabía en qué momento se había incorporado y comenzó a acariciar el pecho del español, sin forzarle ni obligarle a ello, Antonio se vio ceder, arqueando la espalda ante el placer de las caricias, que ya rozaban su capital. Un gemido brotó de sus labios, vio a Arthur separarle las piernas, la ropa del inglés había desaparecido en el momento que él había cerrado los ojos gimiendo. Sintió los labios bajar por su pecho y por su cadera, la presión en su capital…, entonces todo se hizo borroso, sentía que algo le arrastraba, alejándole de aquella calidez.

Antonio se despertó con el corazón desbocado y las manos temblorosas. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Había soñado con su violador…había disfrutado de sus caricias, la piel le ardía donde el Arthur del sueño le había tocado, se avergonzó, no podía negar que estaba caliente después de eso.

Enterrando la cara entra las manos sonrojado, miró hacia la ventana sin poder evitar dar un brinco al encontrar de nuevo esos ojos verdes observarle. Arthur miraba desde el ventanuco el interior de la habitación. Se sintió totalmente desnudo ante esa mirada, como si pudiese ver en ese mismo momento todo su sueño y eso le hizo enrojecer aún más.

Arthur cerró el ventanuco de nuevo y se pudieron oír sus rápidas pisadas alejándose de su cuarto.

Sintiéndose el culpable de tener ese sueño, por haber sentido placer ante él, Antonio se envolvió en las sabanas y rozó sus labios con los dedos, ahogando una triste risa.

-Tenía…que haberme dado cuenta…-murmuró sonriendo con tristeza- solo en un sueño nos besaríamos.

No volvió a saber del inglés en el resto del día ya que de nuevo no fue llamado a su camarote, Antonio empezaba a comprender que podía perder la apuesta si seguía a ese ritmo…el vacío que le hacía el pirata ignorándole le dolía aún más que todas las veces que había sido tomado a la fuerza. Por un momento pensó, tal vez…estaría bien sentir sus brazos como en el sueño…


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno pues aquí el 5º día del trato entre nuestros personajillos...Tengo la sensación de que me vais a odiar cuando lo leáis y con el 6º ya me mataréis del todo -w- qué se le va a hacer? sois libres de apedrearme y sí me da más pena Iggy que Toño por mucho que le putee...será que le aprecio demasiado...

Bueno esta ya es la recta final del fic, apenas quedan tres capítulos y ya tengo en mente nuevos proyectos jajaja

Pues eso espero que os guste! o al menos que no vengáis a matarme con un hacha como algunas jajaja En mi perfil está mi twitter por si me queréis agregar los que tengáis. Besos y hasta otro capítulo.

Día 5

Las ojeras del inglés mostraban que una noche más no había dormido gran cosa. Después de ver despertar al español había tenido la sensación de haber hecho algo imperdonable con él, de haber arruinado un momento importante de su vida, una cara llena de pena, nerviosismo y vergüenza. También se había dado cuenta de que estaba acalorado y había visto entre los harapos de ropa que le quedaban y las maltrechas sábanas, que su miembro estaba alzado, tal vez le había encontrado masturbándose, solo pensarlo le hizo sonrojarse.

Comenzó a darse cuenta de que desde que el español había llegado siempre había estado nervioso, llevaba días en los que apenas había probado bocado y el día anterior solo había tomado té y ron. El español tampoco se veía bien, había adelgazado mucho, ya de por si se negaba a tomar la comida del inglés y últimamente se habían puesto nerviosos el uno frente a la presencia del otro.

Arthur decidió pensar ¿qué era lo que ocurría realmente, sus motivos para perder el tiempo de captura del español con tanta tontería?, ¿por qué no le gustaba ahora la idea de hacerle llorar?, ¿por qué no le tenía gimiendo en aquel camastro? , ¿por qué simplemente tenía la necesidad de ver a Antonio rogándole un simple abrazo?

Todas esas preguntas eran las que andaban por su cabeza, por eso cuando salió del camarote totalmente convencido de que iba a cometer el mayor error de su vida no se acobardó, caminó hacia el cuarto del español, echando a los guardias, sabía que Antonio ya le había oído llegar, así que no le sorprendió verle levantado de su camastro mirándole directamente a los ojos, algo sonrojado, tal vez por cómo le había encontrado la última vez… El español abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo Arthur no le dio tiempo a decir nada, le besó con fuerza en los labios haciéndole jadear por la sorpresa y aprovechando ese momento para que la lengua del inglés invadiera su boca haciéndole estremecer y sin poder, ni querer enfrentarse a ello, su cuerpo correspondió. Antonio empezaba a dudar seriamente de lo que sentía por el inglés, porque si él le odiaba…pero a la vez le ansiaba, deseaba estar con él, sentirle cerca…; no terminaba de entenderlo, tal vez por eso correspondió casi sin darse cuenta, alzando los brazos y cruzándolos tras su cuello, pegando sus cuerpos, le necesitaba cerca, había añorado tanto ese calor que le golpeaba cada vez que el cuerpo del inglés se rozaba con el suyo…

-Ki-Kirkland…-jadeó cuando sintió que le tiraba sobre la cama, quitándole la camisa que era la única prenda que tapaba su cuerpo, sin embargo Arthur no contestó, volvió a besarle bajando por su cuerpo con fuerza aunque también con mimo, el inglés parecía casi tan ansioso como él, acarició su torso y le separó un poco las piernas, a lo que Antonio cedió entre jadeos de placer mal disimulados, no porque quisiera esconder el placer que le provocaban las manos de Arthur, simplemente por costumbre.

Antonio recordó entonces su sueño, esto era tan parecido….el calor se sentía diferente a la última vez, pero este Inglaterra era igual al de su sueño, un Arthur mudo que acariciaba su cuerpo con cariño, un Arthur que no era real porque sentía algo por él.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin forma de ser contenidas, ¿por qué tenía que soñar esas cosas? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente reconocer que quería que eso fuese real?

-Pa-para…-sollozó- ¡Déjame! ¡Desaparece!- lloraba ante aquella ilusión, aquellas caricias que no podían ser ciertas.

Arthur levantó la cabeza y le miró dolido por un momento, el momento que precisó Antonio para pensar que esa expresión dolía demasiado como para no ser real, sin embargo solo pudo quedarse mirándole, intentando asimilar aquello.

Con una sonrisa entristecida que intentaba mostrar un poco del orgullo que acababa de perder, Arthur se colocó la casaca dándole la espalda.

-De acuerdo…tu ganas…-murmuró con la voz temblorosa.

Antonio se levantó a toda prisa del camastro, tropezando con las sábanas y agarrándose a él. ¿De verdad aquello era realidad?

-¡Arthur!-gritó al borde del llanto haciendo al inglés girarse y mirarle, no le importaba si aquello era real o no, esta vez acabaría lo empezado y si era un sueño esperaba no despertarse nunca, aún menos cuando volvió a sentir los labios del pirata sobre los suyos, casi devorándole y a la vez acariciándose contra los del español, las manos temblorosas de Antonio quitándole la ropa, los gemidos de placer cuando, ansiosos, comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo el uno del otro, por primera vez ambos se entregaban a cometer la locura de unir sus cuerpos, de entregarse únicamente a un placer que debería estar prohibido.

Antonio se olvidó de todo, nada importaban sus tierras, el mar, su casa, ni si quiera pensó en Romano o en la apuesta, simplemente cuando Arthur le separó las piernas, entrando en él y haciéndole gemir hasta casi quedar sin voz, sintió que eso era lo único que realmente le importaba, reconoció sus propios sentimientos mientras las embestidas le hacían gemir, le daba igual que todo el barco le escuchase, en ese momento lo único que quería era sentir al inglés dentro de él, gritar su nombre y escuchar a Arthur jadear el suyo de forma acelerada.

Lo hicieron hasta caer rendidos de agotamiento, los ojos le pesaban y sentía que se dormía, sin embargo creyó escuchar un breve y suave susurro de Arthur.

-Te amo…

Se quedó dormido, pensando que…ya fuese realidad o un simple sueño creado por su mente, recordaría el sonido de la voz del inglés murmurando esas palabras.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno aquí estamos con otro capítulo, creo que es de los más largos de estos capítulos cortos y sin embargo el que menos acción tiene, me ha quedado un poco sosaina...no me entusiasma demasiado, después de este solo queda un capítulo más, prometo trabajarlo hasta que sea lo mejor que hayáis visto xD Bueno puede que tanto no, pero si que trabajaré duro con él. Después de ese capítulo final haré otro más para cerrar la historia, pero será un capitulito breve, de no más de 800 palabras o así, solo para cerrar.

Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo más que yo y que os guste ^^

Los reviews siempre serán bien recibidos xDDD

Aun me quedan 3 semanas para empezar las clases, ¿me dará tiempo a acabar el fic completo? Esperemos que sí.

Suerte para los que ya hayan comenzado el nuevo curso y para los que van a empezar.

Día 6

Antonio se desperezó lentamente entre las sábanas, había tenido un sueño bastante extraño, mejor dicho, otro sueño bastante extraño, pero había disfrutado hasta el final, tenía la sensación de que lo había vivido nítidamente, sentía su cuerpo más ligero y con una extraña calidez, nunca se había sentido así.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sus sentidos comenzaban a reaccionar poco a poco, despertándole del todo; primero comenzó a oír las olas, aunque no sentía el movimiento del barco, después sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad del cuarto, de golpe el frio le acompañó, no había nadie en su cama…eso le recordó que aquello que había sentido, los besos, las caricias y las palabras de amor solo habían sido un sueño.

Odiándose por ello, Antonio se incorporó en el camastro, quedando sentado, sus caderas dolían un poco pero lo achacó a haber cogido frío ya que sus ropas estaban destrozadas, sin embargo, lo otro no tenía nada más que una explicación razonable. Se levantó viendo caer el líquido blanco por sus piernas, rápidamente se pasó las manos por el cuello, rozando algunas zonas que aún guardaban el calor de los leves mordiscos, sabiendo que esas zonas ahora se encontraban amoratadas. Temblando se acercó de nuevo a la cama, a un lado había un pequeño montón con ropa limpia y nueva con una nota encima.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió, aquello debía de ser idea de Arthur, tal vez le había dejado la ropa para encontrarse en su camarote con él, esa idea le ilusionó, cogió la ropa dispuesto a leer un discurso del orgulloso capitán volviéndole a decir que le amaba; con una sonrisa tomó el papel entre sus manos y lo leyó, poco a poco su sonrisa se fue borrando a una mueca de incredulidad y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin explicación. En la nota había un texto simple escrito con la perfecta caligrafía del inglés.

"_El juego a terminado, Antonio. Como perdedor de esta apuesta, quedas libre, no volverás a ver ni a mis tropas ni a mí por tus tierras. Ha sido divertido. Te darán un barco y comida para que vuelvas a tu casa. Fdo: Arthur Kirkland."_

Antonio temblaba con la nota en las manos mientras se mordía el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Había olvidado que aquello realmente no era más que un juego, que nunca había habido nada parecido al amor, o al aprecio si quiera, entre ellos dos. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo podía haber imaginado algo así? Lloró largamente, hasta quedarse sin lágrimas y decidir que nada importaba, realmente sabía que Arthur jamás amaría a nadie, solo era un estúpido pirata, arrogante, egocéntrico y manipulador y él se había dejado vencer…realmente, quien había perdido el juego era Antonio, o así al menos se sentía él.

Se vistió con las prendas nuevas, quería salir de allí, el solo mirar la cama le hacía recordar su estupidez, no quería nada de Arthur cerca y la ropa la cambiaría en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Abrió la puerta, no había ningún guardia, nadie estaba cerca y salió como si nada, el barco estaba atrancado en el puerto de lo que suponía sería la isla donde vivía el inglés. Una vez en el puerto uno de los piratas de la tripulación se acercó a él, era un chiquillo de no más de 16 años, de melena oscura y mirada misteriosa, destacaba entre el grupo de harapientos piratas que iban en el barco.

-El capitán me ha pedido que le muestre donde va a hospedarse hasta que el barco esté listo por la mañana.-dijo el chico acercándose a él.

Antonio desvió la mirada molesto, ¿ni si quiera tenia valor para ir a despacharle él mismo? No conocía esa faceta cobarde del pirata. Levantó la cabeza hacia el chico y asintió, le daba igual todo, se sentía humillado, hundido y sin fuerzas de nada, ni si quiera deseaba volver a casa. Pensó en Lovino y volvió a planteárselo…el niño le habría echado de menos…y centrarse en él le serviría para olvidar esta humillación.

-¿Dónde está tu capitán?-murmuró cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del barco.

-El capitán está en la misma posada en la que estarás tú, solo que él en el bloque principal y usted apartado, por lo que he escuchado, es la forma en la que se verán menos, con suerte ni se cruzarán.

Con suerte, ¿no? Pensó para sí mismo el español, agachando la cabeza dolido, Arthur había preparado todo para poder estar alejado de él, ¿tanto se arrepentía de lo que habían compartido la última noche? Dejó escapar una maldición en forma de murmuro mientras seguía al chico.

-Tu capitán planea evitarme todo el tiempo hasta que salga de esta isla, ¿verdad? –se le escapó el comentario con un tono demasiado frío para ser él.-¿Tanto asco le dan los juguetes gastados?-casi escupió la pregunta, haciéndose más daño del que pensaba al pronunciarla en voz alta, sacándola de su cabeza.

-No creo que realmente el capitán sienta eso por usted…-murmuró el muchacho.

-¡Já!

-Dígame entonces por qué él ha esperado hasta poder traerle aquí, le ha dado ropas limpias y ha ordenado un cuarto solo para usted.-el chico se giró mirándole.- Puede que usted desprecie al capitán por lo que le ha hecho a su cuerpo, pero no mandaría a su segundo de abordo a acompañar a un simple preso fuera del barco si no quisiera protegerle de los demás piratas del barco. Arthur…el capitán, está ofreciendo la libertad que acordaron en su pacto, ¿acaso no es eso lo que usted buscaba al vender su cuerpo? No creo que lo que él quiere sea dañarle más…

Antonio calló mudo, ¿entonces todo esto era por él? Desde que había entrado en su cama la noche anterior, abrazándole con esa suavidad, con ese cariño, todo había sido una despedida…¿Arthur le estaba liberando, diciéndole que para él no era ya un juguete más? Antonio no conseguía creer del todo en esas palabras por mucho que su corazón se acelerase pensando en que eso podría ser verdad.

-Pero eso significaría…-murmuró, no podía decir lo que pensaba en voz alta, si se equivocaba le dolería más que mil puñaladas.

El muchacho sonrió, llegando al fin frente al cuarto donde Antonio pasaría la noche.

-Significa que un pirata solo defiende una cosa por encima de su orgullo…y eso es su amor.-contestó con una sonrisa en los labios que hizo estremecer al español, volviendo a inundar su corazón de calidez.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno queridos lectores, os presento el capítulo final de mi fic, he tardado un poco más porque tuve algún lio y me quedé sin ganas para escribir, pero aquí os traigo al fin el fic terminado. Le dedico el capi final a Chibi porque se lo he dicho, por joder a Gaby y porque sin ella no habría escrito jamás UK x SPAIN. Espero que os guste mucho y que sigáis leyendo mis historias y dejando reviews que me deprimió un poquito que no comentaseis mucho en el capítulo anterior. Pero bueno os perdono porque habían empezado las clases, yo he tenido mi primera semana de Uni y me ha servido para escribir este capítulo, decidme qué otra cosa iba a hacer yo a las 7.30 de la mañana montada en el tren durante una hora xD.

¡Disfrutad mucho del capi y hacerme muchas reviews!

p.d: Es el cap final, pero habrá un capitulo adicional, bastante más corto que este que subiré en unos días relacionado con este fic. Así que no penséis que todo se acaba =D.

Día 7

Las palabras de aquel joven pirata aún resonaban en la mente del español, había pasado toda la noche pensando en su situación hasta poner de acuerdo sus sentimientos y tomar una única decisión y la cumplirla. Sabía que no podía confiar del todo en las palabras de ese pirata, pero si eso era cierto muchas cosas encajarían en su sitio, si…si era cierto que Arthur le amaba podía entender el motivo de que le alejase de él. Arthur era orgulloso, muy orgulloso y jamás dejaría entre ver algo tan débil como ese tipo de sentimientos, debía ser despiadado y temido, ese era su papel, siempre lo había sido, pero s él había logrado enamorarle, le había dejado libre para no volver a torturarle, le había tenido preso sin hacerle nada e incluso le había dicho que le amaba, aunque en realidad aún no sabía si aquello habían sido los sentimientos del inglés o sus propias ganas de oírle decir algo así, podría haber una forma de cambiarle.

Apenas pasaban unos minutos del alba cuando Antonio se coló hábilmente en la posada, con el único retraso de un par de piratas que quedaron rápidamente tirados en el suelo sin esperar que el español supiese responder a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, comprendieron cuanto se equivocaban cuando con tan solo un par de golpes les dejó allí tirados.

El chico que le había llevado a su habitación en la posada le había dicho que Arthur estaba en la habitación principal y le había señalado por donde debía llegar hasta allí.

Sonriendo agradecido por aquel joven que sin venir a cuento le había ayudado, halló el cuarto del inglés, sin embargo, una vez frente a la puerta, se quedó parado sin saber qué debía hacer realmente. Las manos le temblaron apoyadas en el picaporte, sabía que Arthur no solía cerrar la puerta, era fuerte y lo sabía, no tenía miedo de alguien que pudiese burlar a su guardia, él mismo se encargaría de ello con facilidad.

Antonio suspiró nervioso y volvió a plantearse si realmente estaba listo para hacer lo que tenía en mente. Frunció el ceño, reprochándose a sí mismo por sus miedos, amaba al inglés, le había costado darse cuenta y mucho más aceptarlo, pero era lo único que podía dar respuesta a sus sentimientos, lo único que explicaba que soñase y desease estar entre los brazos del pirata. Agarrando con fuerza el picaporte, abrió la puerta sin dudarlo más, Arthur dormía en la cama más lujosa de la posada, totalmente cubierto de sábanas de terciopelo y seda, cualquier detalle era poco para mostrar la perfección del orgulloso inglés. Se acercó a la cama con paso lento y se inclinó sobre él, sin llegar a tocar el colchón por miedo a despertarle, sin embargo el ruido de un trabuco cargando llegó a sus oídos con demasiada claridad.

Arthur no había visto a quien apuntaba, solo había sentido que alguien más a parte de él estaba en esa habitación pero al mirar a su presa y chocar con aquellos ojos verdes a los cuales conocía tan bien, sus manos temblaron y el arma cayó a las sábanas.

-¿A-Antonio? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendido el inglés.

¿Acaso no le había dejado libre? Ya no tenía que ir a él, ya no le haría eso nunca más, entonces ¿por qué se le aparecía delante? ¿No tenía suficiente? ¿Quería saber el motivo? ¿Venía a destripar y reírse de sus sentimientos?

-Oye inglés…-le llamó al verle cavilar solo con la vista perdida- ¿De verdad pensabas que dejaría esto así?-su voz sonó divertida, tal vez de los nervios, pero para Arthur significaba otra cosa.

-¿Vienes a vengarte?-murmuró pausadamente algo temeroso, no quería hacerle daño, ya no, pero no se dejaría vencer, huiría de cualquier batalla contra él.

-¿Venganza?- Antonio lo pensó y finalmente sonrió.- Tal vez en parte lo sea…-contestó y besó al inglés.

El pirata abrió los ojos sorprendido, por una vez no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, incluso respondió al beso de forma torpe. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Entonces Antonio se separó de él y le miró, su expresión había cambiado, tenía las mejillas rojas y el ceño levemente fruncido, como si fuese a llorar.

-Idiota…¿qué sucia magia has usado para enamorarme?-le reprochó.

Arthur le miró casi sin verle, ¿qué acababa de decir?

-¿Có-cómo?- consiguió articular, pero Antonio solo mantenía la mirada baja y sonrojada, sin mirarle a los ojos. Se quedaron así por un momento, en silencio y sin cruzar sus miradas, a pesar de que el pirata no podía apartar ojo de él. Antonio por su parte acababa de perder toda su confianza al ver que el inglés no contestaba, levantó un poco la mirada, aún sonrojado y entonces todo comenzó muy deprisa, con ese deje vertiginoso que tenían sus relaciones con el inglés.

Arthur devoraba sus labios con ansia, con necesidad, como si el mañana no existiera para ninguno de los dos. Le tiró a la cama dejándole sobre él, acariciando su espalda aún sin soltar sus labios mientras la cabeza de Antonio procuraba entender lo que sucedía y respondía al beso.

-Dilo de nuevo…-murmuró el inglés besando su cuello y mirándole después- Di que quieres esto, di que me amas.

Antonio quedó por un momento perdido en los ojos del pirata, los cuales realmente pedían nerviosos y angustiados, pero con un extraño brillo de esperanza, que el español repitiera esas palabras una vez más.

Enternecido por la visión y dándose cuenta de que el joven pirata no le había engañado, que Arthur también sentía algo por él, que le quería y por eso le dejaba huir, le otorgaba una libertad lejos del sufrimiento de tenerle cerca, Antonio finalmente sonrió, aumentando ese brillo de los ojos del inglés.

-Te amo, idiota…-no necesitó decir más, de nuevo los labios de Arthur se apoderaron de los suyos, pero esta vez se sentía distinto, el pecho le dolía de los brincos que le daba su corazón, se sonrojó con el beso e incluso le echó los brazos al cuello, pegándose más a él; quería sentirle, igual que la última vez, necesitaba el calor de su cuerpo, ese calor que tanto había ansiado y que al fin volvía a sentir.

Arthur salió de entre las sábanas ayudado por el español, que tiraba ansioso de ellas buscando mayor cercanía con su cuerpo, sentándose a abierto de piernas sobre su cadera, sin frenar entre los besos y las caricias, comenzando a frotarse entre ellos. Los jadeos ahogados por los besos cedieron ante los gemidos provocados por las primeras prendas en caer y Arthur acarició el cuerpo desnudo del joven conquistador, era una caricia suave, dulce, no muy propia de él pero a Antonio le encantó, y cuando la manó bajó a su entrepierna un dulce escalofrío le recorrió sin poder evitar que un gemido escapase de sus labios; la excitación le hacía mover las caderas, lo que provocaba al pirata al sentir la fricción sobre su capital y haciéndole ahogar algún gemido.

Antonio se percató de la dureza de su…¿rival? No, ya no lo era, no para él. ¿Pareja? No, tampoco lo veía así de serio. Lo más seguro es que fuese algo así como un amante, sí, eso encajaba más con lo apasionado de su relación. Sonrió al haberle encontrado un nombre a esta y decidió cumplir uno de los caprichos que el pirata siempre le había pedido en cada uno de sus ataques.

Con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, Antonio se escapó del placentero agarre y se apartó de la cadera del inglés, colocándose entre sus piernas, bajo la mirada de Arthur que aún trataba de averiguar qué pretendía alejándose de sus labios; pero la grata sorpresa no tardó en llegar. Algo nervioso, de golpe, el español atrapó la capital con la mano y la llevó a sus labios, dando una pequeña lamida antes de introducirla totalmente en su boca, lamiendo con dedicación y suavidad, haciendo que el pirata ahogase varios gemidos de placer, liando su pelo entre los dedos para marcarle un ritmo más rápido.

-A-Antonio…-suspiro en un jadeo el nombre del español mientras extendía la mano por su espalda hasta rozar con los dedos su entrada, haciéndole sonrojar con ello. Arthur simplemente lo rozó, dándole a entender que el tiempo previo estaba acabando. Dejando Londres, tras una pequeña lamida más, ambos cambiaron posturas y el pirata se recostó sobre él, besando su cuello y su pecho, jugando con los pezones mientras Antonio abría sus piernas dejando que el húmedo y palpitante miembro rozase su entrada y que el suyo chocase en el abdomen del otro cuando inclinándose un poco hacia él, el inglés, comenzó a entrar en su interior.

Los gemidos por ambas partes comenzaban a elevarse, no les importaba hacer ruido, ni si quiera Arthur pensaba en lo que dirían sus piratas por desenfrenarse de ese modo con el español, solo importaban ellos dos.

Antonio fue el primero en correrse y casi de seguido llegó el inglés, quien le abrazó con fuerza sin salir de él al principio, besándole en la frente al hacerlo finalmente. Arthur acarició el pelo del español y dejó escapar una pequeña risilla que Antonio no supo explicar, ¿se reía de él? ¿No le habría engañado para entregarse el mismo al inglés, verdad? No, eso no podía ser, ¿entonces? Arthur aún no le había dicho que le amaba…¿Iba a irse de nuevo?

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó entre molesto y preocupado.

-Todo…-rió de nuevo.- Tú viniendo a mí, yo alejándote, ese cambio rotundo que ha dado la historia, vienes diciendo que me amas después de todo lo que te he hecho y lo peor…yo…-Antonio le besó, si iba a rechazarle no quería oírlo ahora, se abrazó a él con fuerza y escondió la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-No te largues así de nuevo…no me dejes solo con una simple nota, no te vayas… -murmuró haciendo sonreír al inglés que besó de nuevo su cabeza.

-Me iré, siempre me voy lejos de lo que amo, pero siempre vuelvo también, la decisión es tuya, ¿me esperarás lo que tarde?-preguntó con media sonrisa, en parte triste por todas esas cosas que acaba siempre dejando atrás.

-Solamente si dices que me amas te esperaré, todo el tiempo que el mar sea tu hogar…-murmuró devolviéndole la sonrisa, había escuchado que el inglés siempre decía que únicamente abandonaría el mar cuando encontrase un verdadero lugar en la tierra y Antonio sabía que si eso ocurría iría unido a una persona.

Arthur también lo entendió y sonrió un poco más, mirándole con un cariño que jamás le había visto al inglés, que acariciándole la mejilla susurró las palabras que el español tanto había ansiado.

-Te amo.-susurró en su oído, lo suficientemente alto como para que nadie aparte de ellos lo oyeran.

Esta vez era de verdad, estaba despierto, lo había oído, sabía que era cierto, el pelo de su nuca se había erizado en un agradable escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras. Antonio sonrió dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima de felicidad por su mejilla, la cual Arthur recogió devolviéndole una sonrisa de afecto.

-Preguntabas qué oscura magia había usado contigo…-murmuró sonriente.- no te responderé hasta que tu compartas el secreto de cuál ha sido la tuya para hacer que me enamore…

A la mañana siguiente Antonio volvió a su casa, tras un día completo en el camarote principal del barco pirata, al lado del capitán y esta vez siendo tratado como todo un rey. Arthur le había dejado descansar y prepararse su propia comida en las cocinas de la embarcación tras múltiples negativas a comer "comida" inglesa de nuevo, alegando que ya no era un esclavo ni un preso.

Pasaron el día completo juntos y el español descubrió varias manías del inglés, como dejar cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo a las cuatro y media de la tarde para dedicarse de lleno a la preparación del té. Ni si quiera Antonio desnudo entre las sábanas había convencido al inglés a esa hora, a pesar de irse muy a regañadientes a preparar la infusión.

Este no fue su último encuentro a pesar de todo, algunas veces el inglés iba en busca de Antonio, al reconocer la bandera inglesa con una rosa en el lateral derecho, la cual escondía la condición pirata del barco, el español corría a encontrarse con Arthur o cuando ambos estaban en alta mar se las apañaban para cruzar sus rumbos en alguna isla de descanso en la que ellos compartían más que la posada. Todo iba bien hasta que una noche de encuentro Arthur le habló seriamente.

-Esta…será la última vez, Antonio…-murmuró mientras le acariciaba el pelo, acababan de hacerlo y Antonio se había recostado en el pecho del inglés con solo las sábanas como única prenda de sus cuerpos.

-¿¡Qué!- gritó levantando la mirada hacia él rápidamente, aquello no lo había esperado.

-Voy…a dejar de ser pirata…-contestó con la mirada baja, se notaba que no había sido una decisión fácil para él decidir esa opción, por eso Antonio calló, atento a lo que el inglés le dijera, aunque sabía que si le decía eso era porque realmente había algo en tierra que él quería proteger.

-¿Quién es? Porque es una persona, ¿verdad?

Arthur solo sonrió y murmuró.

-Se volverá todo un gran país, ¿quién sabe a dónde llegará?-volvió a ponerse serio.-pero acaba de nacer, es muy curioso, pero algo torpe y confiado, necesita toda mi atención en este momento, aparte de que yo regiré su territorio…por eso…-miró a Antonio, se le veía en los ojos la pena de la separación, por eso el español solo sonrió, también algo triste y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Respeto tu decisión, Arthur, te dije que lo haría el día que fuese por este motivo…-a pesar de estar sonriendo, aquella noticia le dolía tanto como a él. Se abrazaron, el inglés, agradecido, le besó con fuerza, realmente se habían amado durante ese tiempo y para ambos siempre quedaría el recuerdo de esa relación.

Antonio se echó sobre él con suavidad y le beso de nuevo.

-Arthur…si esta va a ser la última noche…haz que no pueda olvidarla…-murmuró con los ojos vidriosos y húmedos, no quería llorar, sabía muy bien que ese día iba a llegar, pero si tenían que decirse adiós, que fuese así.

Por toda respuesta el inglés solo asintió, besándole suavemente y pegándolo a él. Acarició su cuerpo lentamente, recorriendo toda su anatomía con las manos y los labios, estudiándola con detenimiento, observando cada expresión en el rostro del español y grabándolo todo a fuego en su mente y en su corazón, porque sabía que una vez se despidieses ya nada volvería a ser así nunca.

Besó sus labios y bajó hacia el cuello mientras acariciaba su pecho, jugando con los pezones de Antonio que ahogaba algún gemido y jadeo, procurando no alzar demasiado la voz, hasta que pensó que eso poco importaba, gemiría y gritaría el nombre del hombre al que amaba, era la última vez que lo haría para Arthur, y de ese modo, cuando el inglés introdujo dos de sus dedos en la entrada del castaño, moviéndolos en círculos, no se reprimió, gimió tanto como su cuerpo le pidió, lamió los labios del inglés y le beso mientras sentía las cortas embestidas de sus dedos.

Arthur le hizo tumbarse boca abajo en la cama y lamió su entrada con cuidado, haciéndole estallar de placer, gimiendo mientras se agarraba con fuerza a la almohada.

-Me-métela…por favor, Arthur…la quiero ya…-pidió el español entre jadeos, alzando un poco las caderas hacia él y en esa misma postura Arthur entró en él de una única embestida, sintiendo como, una vez más, la entrada del español le aprisionaba, excitando aún más su capital.

-Vo-voy a girarte…-jadeó el inglés mientras salía de él y le colocaba frente a frente-…quiero poder ver tu cara…-murmuró mientras le giraba y dejaba un suave beso en su frente mientras volvía a entrar.

Antonio movía sus caderas contra las de él, buscando mayor profundidad en las embestidas, como si de ese modo pudiese retenerle eternamente cerca de él, a pesar de todo fue el primero en correrse, estrechándose como nunca lo había hecho y manchando el abdomen de ambos; Arthur le siguió dentro, prácticamente a la vez, llenando el interior del español.

-Te amo.-susurró una última vez abrazándole, dejando descargar al fin una única lágrima de despedida.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, pues aquí el final del todo todo todo, aquí está como quería terminar yo el fic.

Después de las críticas del capitulo anterior, las cuales aunque me esperaba me deprimí un poquitejo..., espero que esto os alegre un poco y que esta vez las críticas sean mejores xD

Quiero muchas reviews si queréis que escriba más aunque sea de otra pareja, prometo no subir USUK que ya veo que me coméis xD

¡Pues muchos besos a todos y que lo disfrutéis!

Dia X

Antonio limpiaba el desván, Lovino le había dejado tirado nada más decir la palabra trabajar, por lo que Francis fue a ayudarle, se conocían desde pequeños y siempre que uno necesitaba ayuda iba el otro a prestársela, con promesa de devolver el favor fuese del tipo que fuese; en el caso de Francia, desde probar una nueva comida, cosa que Antonio adoraba, hasta…ejem, cosas más comprometidas…

-Pues como te iba contando, mon amour…-proseguía el francés mientras tiraba alguna tela rota y carcomida de uno de los baúles del español.-…esa rubia era perfecta…un cuerpo perfecto, su cara… y sobre todo…¡la mejor lengua que conozco!-dijo emocionado.

-Fran~-rió en tono de reproche el español-eres un pervertido…

Ambos rieron ya que el francés no podía negar lo obvio. Entonces Antonio abrió otro de los grandes baúles, encontrando sus ropas de conquista.

-Waaah~¡Fran! ¡Mira esto!-rió poniéndose la vieja casaca.-¡Aún me vale! Aunque estoy más delgado ahora…-se miró en el espejo y volvió a reír, aquello le traía tantos recuerdos…aunque unos mejores que otros.-¡Buscaré el sombrero!-dijo animado, apartando aquellos malos recuerdos de su cabeza, sin embargo el sombrero que encontró no fue el suyo, recordaba cómo era y el que tenía entre sus manos no se le parecía…pero ¿de quién?

Antonio abrió mucho los ojos y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla sobresaltando a Francis.

-¿Toño?-llamó, pero él no respondía, se había quedado mirando el sombrero, agarrándolo con fuerza por el ala, aquel era el sombrero de Arthur; el inglés siempre había adorado su sombrero, era la prenda por la que más se preocupaba, sin embargo, tras la última noche que habían pasado juntos, Arthur le había quitado el sombrero con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras el español procuraba recuperarla, él le colocó su propio sombrero y sonrió diciendo "¿Ves? Este te sienta mejor"

Aquel había sido el único signo físico e imborrable que constaba de aquella relación aparte de los recuerdos de ambos y Antonio lo había guardado con cariño durante muchos años, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había olvidado del sombrero. Lo pegó más a su pecho y sonrió, secándose las lágrimas. Sus relaciones con el inglés siempre habían sido extrañas, pero con los años habían perdido ese amor que, sin embargo, perduraba en aquellos recuerdos.

Francis también acabó reconociendo el sombrero y abrazó a Antonio con delicadeza.

-Deberíamos ir ya a la reunión o llegaremos tarde…-murmuró, a lo que el otro asintió, guardando con cuidado y cariño aquellas prendas que le traían tantos recuerdos, de nuevo en el baúl.

Una vez allí, caminando por los pasillos camino a la sala de reuniones, Antonio reconoció al inglés y sonrió ante la imagen que daba ahora; iba regañando al joven americano de su lado, Antonio pensó en el Inglaterra de aquella época pirata, en sus recuerdos aparecía tan desvergonzado, rebelde y pasional que parecía imposible que fuese el hombre que tenía en frente. Iggy había escondido muy bien todo aquello desde entonces, volviéndose recto y educado, el llamado caballero inglés. Rió ante tal ironía, le seguiría gustando más la picardía que sabía que aún podía sacar.

En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron; el español saludó con la mano y el inglés le mantuvo la mirada antes de sonreír.

Tal vez se dio cuenta de los recuerdos que pasaban por la mente del español en ese momento, porque le lanzó una de sus sonrisas torcidas, esas que le habían hecho estremecerse tantas veces entre sus brazos, y por un momento esos ojos verdes brillaron como antaño, provocando que el corazón del español volviese a brincar emocionado.


End file.
